<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nudge nudge (wink wink) by etchasketch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601090">nudge nudge (wink wink)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etchasketch/pseuds/etchasketch'>etchasketch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for you, across worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Bois being Soft, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), okay a smidge of hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etchasketch/pseuds/etchasketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno's new packmate is stupid, so obviously when he doesn't return the nudges and bumps Techno gifts him it's because he doesn't know how, not because he doesn't care.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>AU where Technoblade is a piglin living in the Nether. Philza ends up injured during a trip and Techno takes him in. They start living together and though neither are able to understand the other’s language, both care for each other deeply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for you, across worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nudge nudge (wink wink)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno doesn't know how to speak Common, only Piglin, but he knows he cares for Philza a whole lot. Philza obviously is kind of dumb - doesn't even know to stay away from soul sand valley (always trying to cross it with his weird charred feathery limbs that guy). So, obviously when Techno nudges against him in their burrow and bumps them together during their foraging and Philza doesn't reciprocate or respond it's because he's stupid, not because he doesn't care -  god please don't let it be because he doesn’t care. Techno might as well follow the rest of his sounder and allow his body to be rotted away until he's nothing but a husk of his former self if Philza doesn't care about him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Determined, the next day when they wake up Techno places his hooves on Philza's cheeks as the man is opening his jaw wide and reaching toward the Nether roof with four of his limbs. The action startles Philza, making him freeze, but Techno continues with a short reassuring grunt and nudges their faces together, pressing his snout against Philza's cheek and forehead a few times before backing off.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Philza blinks a few times once Techno removes his hooves. He presses a hand to his forehead where Techno just pressed and releases a sharp high pitched noise. It sounds a bit confused to Techno, but that noise has always signaled happiness before, so he gratefully dismisses his lingering worry. He snorts affectionately as the cold worry in his gut disappears at the sound.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Techno pauses when Philza steps forward, his teeth bared lightly in the way that doesn’t mean aggression. His strange soft hands reach up and press against Techno’s cheeks. Techno can only nudge against them again, warmth filling his chest at the touch of his chosen pack. Philza makes a low sound in the back of his throat as he stares up at Techno. Techno copies, a rough purr rumbling from his chest. Philza’s purr is interrupted by a few joyful barks, but Techno doesn’t let it bother him, taking in the moment, purring deeply, and leaning against Philza’s hands.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Techno</em>,” Philza calls. It’s the only word he can say properly in Piglin and Techno blinks open eyes he didn’t know he had closed. Philza bares more of his teeth for a moment before rocking forward and pressing their faces together. Techno can only let his purr rumble deeper and louder as his chest overflows with warmth and affection for this man. He presses back at the contact and stands there soaking up the way they’re pressed together forehead to forehead and snout to small nose. Philza’s eyes twinkle as he lets a few more happy barks out before they slide close. Techno follows suit. Nothing could break this moment between the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>